In Another Timeline
by MegaNerdAlert
Summary: Hermione receives a letter from Albus Dumbledore informing her that she, in a matter of weeks, will travel back in time. Back in 1971, he tells Hermione, he met her under the name of Lily Evans. TIME TRAVEL fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! I'm nicknaming this fic my "Anti-Writer's Block" story. I'll update as much as I can, but rather than stick to my personal standard of chapters being at least 1500 words, I will just go with the flow on this one. Hope you like, regardless!**

* * *

Hermione was not sure how she was going to explain it all to Harry. She wasn't sure she understood it herself. Damn Albus Dumbledore and his shocking revelation via his will. She'd known the truth for over a year now, but had not found the nerve to tell her…friend.

Battle bruised and exhausted, Hermione stared off into space as others around her laughed and cried – a fitting display of emotion only hours after Voldemort's defeat. In her mind, Hermione reread the letter Albus has left her, which she had memorized by now.

_Dear Hermione, _

_I know this is going to sound hard to believe, but you my dear are not finished with your adventures in time travel. According to what you yourself told me, or will tell me, two weeks after the fall of Voldemort, the exact date of which I am unsure, you will travel back in time to 1967. The process of traveling that far back in time will revert your body to that of a child of about seven years old. You will remember nothing of who you are. _

_Within a few hours of your arrival, you will be picked up by muggle police and taken to see Mr. and Mrs. Evans. Their daughter Lily was kidnapped in 1963, and the police will identify you as her. From then on, you will me known as Lily Evans. You go to Hogwarts, suffer from headaches and nightmares that at the time, I imagined were a result of your being kidnapped for four years. _

_Now, though you never told me, I assume in retrospect that some of your dreams were your mind trying to remind you of who you really were. The only reason I realized that you were not truly Lily Evans was because I found her body after some serious searching in the early 1980's, after Voldemort's downfall (the first time). I never told a soul. The Blood Wards were already in place at Privet drive, under the assumption that Petunia Dursley shared the blood of her sister. But as the true Lily Evans died in the mid 60's, and you replaced her, there was no shared blood protecting Harry after all. Telling even one soul this fact prior to his coming of age risked Voldemort discovering the same truth coming out. _

_By your fifth year at Hogwarts I had figured out that you were the person slotted to go back in time and become Lily Evans. This discovery was largely because I realized that Harry always stayed safe when you were around, much in the same why I had expected the Blood Wards to protect him at Privet Drive. While, as I have told Harry, I believe love was a contributing factor to Harry surviving that night in Godric's Hallow, I also think that it had a lot to do with the fact that by killing you after the current you was already born created a level of protection no one could break. _

_In case I have not been clear enough, I'll say it now point blank. You came back in time. You grew up under the name of Lily Evans. You married James Potter. You mothered Harry, and then died protecting him a little more than a year later. _

_The only proof I can offer you is this: You will find the color of your eyes has been made brown by way of a complex glamour charm. I had to alter about fifty people's memories, including your own, to ensure no one took note of the change. Hermione, in a few weeks you will travel back in time and remember nothing. Included in this package is a miniature Pensive, an item of my own creation. It is my belief that your memory was erased after the trip because you emptied them all into this, and that in due time, you were able to total recall your life before. Knowing you, you would have not done anything to change the timeline, and I am here to say that you should. I think that you are clever enough to know which things to change and which things not to change, understanding the ramifications of every choice. Good luck to you, Hermione. Any luck, my own stupidity will not get the best of me two times in a row, and we can talk about this in person…in another timeline. _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Hermione knew she had to tell Harry sooner rather than later. In a matter of weeks, she was going to go back in time…and eventually become her best friend's mother. Like Dumbledore, Hermione knew that there were good reasons to meddle with time. She was honored that he felt that she was smart enough, and wise enough to do so without causing serious harm, but regardless she was scared shitless about screwing up. For all she knew, she'd already been through this timeline a hundred times.

"Hey Harry," she called, walking up behind her…son. "We need to talk."

* * *

**Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go! This fic was better received than I expected, so you are all being rewarded with Chapter 2! **

* * *

Harry Potter stared blankly at his…mother? She had just explained to him all about a letter Dumbledore had left her, talking about time travel and how she was fated to replace the real Lily Evans, who had actually died as a child, and take her place, eventually marrying his dad and having him. Weird.

"So…you're my mum?" Harry asked, grasping for straws, hoping she'd suddenly tell him it was all a huge joke. Not that Hermione joked much.

"Looks that way, Harry," Hermione replied. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Harry replied quickly, finally accepting the truth. "I mean, if I had to pick someone my own age that was suddenly going to turn out to be my mum, it would have been you anyhow. You've always mothered me and Ron."

Hermione smiled. "You do realize that this means that not too long from now, I'll disappear. I'll have gone back in time to meet fate."

Harry nodded. "Yea, but it won't matter too much, since you're going to change the timeline and make things different. What all were you thinking of changing?"

"Trying to change," Hermione corrected. "I cannot promise that everything I try to change will actually change. For all I know I've already tried several times and things still turn out this way."

"Well, like Dumbledore said, until this timeline he didn't figure out it was you, and you being you, you wouldn't change things on your own accord," Harry pointed out.

Hermione nodded. "That's true."

"So, what are you gunna try to change?" Harry pressed.

"Well, I figured that if I assume that I'll have my memories back in order by the time I get to Hogwarts, maybe a year or two after, then I should be able to influence a fair amount of things. I want to save Neville's parents. Might be nice if Snape didn't get teased so much by your dad…by James. He'd be a better man in the long run if he wasn't so bitter. I'd kind of prefer not to die myself…but I'll only do what I can to prevent that if I can be assured that Voldemort gets defeated either way. The fact that I will be able to tell Dumbledore about the Horcruxes a good fifteen years before he found out about them in this timeline, he might be able to take care of them without our help. Also, he wouldn't die because of the cursed ring."

"That would be so weird…having my mum alive, and my best friend, but them being the same person from different timelines," Harry commented. "Would you even tell me?"

"Perhaps, when you were older. Like you are now," Hermione shrugged. "I doubt I'd tell you when you were little…no reason to, and the younger me would get way too much out of a power trip knowing she was, in a round about way, your mum."

Harry laughed nervously. "Yea, that would be bad."

"Right."

"Hey, should we tell Ron?" Harry asked suddenly. He hated leaving his best mate out of the loop on things.

Hermione sighed. "If this timeline continues after I leave, it will mean that I did not change anything, and in that case, yes, explain it all to Ron…so he knows what became of me. If I can change things, neither you nor Ron will exist as you know yourselves now, so telling him would be pretty pointless."

Harry understood her logic. "How long should I wait before telling him, if this timeline continues?"

"As soon as I disappear, you will or will not cease to exist in this timeline," Hermione began. "If I am able to change things, by what would have been our present, those things will have already changed. If I vanish, and you're still here, and still remember this conversation, than nothing I do, or rather nothing I did, changed anything. You will simply go on existing without me."

"I rather don't like that idea," Harry frowned. "I mean, I know I can't stop you from going and such, but if you can't make any difference then I don't fancy you not being a part of my life. Especially since I now know you're…my mum."

"I don't like it either, Harry," Hermione sighed. "I guess we both just have to hope for the best."

"Yea," Harry growled. "Story of my bloody life."

* * *

**Please Review! **


End file.
